To LOVE-Ru - Baby problem
by muumitfan
Summary: Oh dear, Lala's invention did it again.


Rito found one of Lala's Many invention's in the school hallway and he decided to pick it so he could give it to Lala But it malfunctioned and Rito changed into something. When Barry came there he saw punch of clothes on the floor and he looked confused untill he saw something moving under the clothes. It was a baby. "Oh dear. This must be the cause of Lala's invention and it appears that this invention turned Rito into a baby." Said Barry while looking at the scene. "Gugu gaga." Said the baby Rito. "Well i can't just leave You here so i'll take You to ms. Mikado." Said Barry to the baby version of Rito. When Barry was going to puck Rito up he started running away and Barry had to chase him down.  
Barry was running after baby Rito and when he caught up with him he was chewing on Nana's tail. "Nyan. What is this baby doing?" Asked Nana while trying to hold the noices down. "Wooow ok. You Can blame Lala for being so careless and leaving her invention's lying around." Explained Barry. "Shut up and take this baby off of me!" Shouted Nana. "I will But this is all Nana's fault then." Said Barry while taking off Rito from Nana's tail. "What is my fault?" Asked Lala sadly. "JUST LOOK WHAT YOUR USELESS INVENTION DID TO RITO! THIS IS SO YOUR FAULT!" Shouted Barry angrily. "That's Rito?" Said Nana with a Surprising tone. "M-My invention's aren't useless." Said Lala with a sad face. "Oh yeah? Well let's see. You made a teleportation device But the bad side of it is that IT WON'T TELEPORT PEOPLE WITH CLOTHES. Then You made some kind of a vacuum cleaner But WHY PUT A SMALL BLACKHOLE IN IT?! LIKE SERIOUSLY RITO TOLD ME IT WENT INTO RAMBAGE AND IT SUCKED ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND NEARLY DESTROYED THIS SCHOOL! So pretty much useless." Explained Barry while holding Rito. "Well i gotta Go before Rito get's all the blame from all of this. You see i'm more clever and decided to take Rito somewhere else where he Can turn back to normal and Not cause Any trouble for You guy's." Explained Barry while walking away from the two siblings.  
When Barry was walking to miss Mikado he met Run. "Aww did You bring your baby cousin with You today Barry?" Asked Run while looking at the baby. "No this is Rito. He turned into a baby BECAUSE HE WANTED TO TAKE LALA'S INVENTION TO HER!" Shouted Barry. "Aww Rito looks so cute." Says Run who's in love how Rito looks now. "Sorry but i'll take Rito to the nurses office so You can't carry him." Explained Barry seriously. "Why?" Asked Run. Barry just walked away. He didn't answer such a stupid question and hurried to the nurses office But then he met Momo and Yui. "Hey Barry." Greeted the two happily. "Sorry can't talk right now. I'm taking baby version of Rito to Mikado." Explained Barry while walking Past them. "Wait wait wait. That's Rito?" Said Momo from a surprise. "Yes and this is your sisters STIPID INVENTIONS FAULT! Like seriously who want's to turn into a baby again? No one." Explained Barry with an annoyed tone. "Why are You taking him there then?" Wondered Yui. "Well Kotegawa would You want to hold Rito for the rest of your Day and when he turns back to normal You'll only see him in his boxers. And You just freak out and call him a pervert like always." Explained Barry angrily to Yui. Kotegawa's just speechless and doesn't say anything. "Good You get my point." Says Barry with a smile and continues his way.  
Then Barry meet's Haruna and She asks too about the baby and Barry explains the situation to her and then She leaves him alone.  
When Barry reached the nurses office Yami and Mea was in the way. "*Ahem* Can You two get out the way or do You want to see Rito turning back to normal here and then You'll just use your hair fists on him Yami?" Asked Barry kindly. The two don't get what he's talking But still get out the way so Barry is Able to take him there.  
"Oh Barry. Something wrong?" Asked Oshizu and Mikado. "Yes Can You two get out from this this room do Rito Can turn back to normal in peace?" Requested Barry. "That's Rito?" Asked the two. "Yes so Can You two be so kind and leave?" Asked Barry kindly. The two do so and Barry puts Rito on the nursery bed and writes two notes. After that he leaves the room and Maya comes there with Rito's clothes and gives them to Rito.  
When Rito turned back to normal he was confused that why he was in his boxers when he sees Barry's note. "You turned into a baby so i Carried You here so nothing awkward doesn't happen. - Your good friend Barry." "How kind from Barry. I gotta thank him." Said Rito to himself.  
When Rito went out from the nursery he saw Barry's other note: Rito's here as a baby. Don't Go here until he turns back to normal and comes out. -Barry. Rito seems Happy what his friend did to him and decides to look for him. When Rito finds him he seems to be happy for Rito. "Thank You Barry for what You did." Thanks Rito happily. "No problem that's what friends are for But let's Go home now because school ended already and i decided to take notes for You and i even marked your homework." Explained Barry to his friend. "How kind of You. I appriciate it." Says Rito as they head home.


End file.
